The access rights to a network may vary from subnet to subnet for a given client in a wireless domain. For example, some subnets may be accessible to authorized personnel, whereas others might be accessible to the general public. As such, the access rights are varied according to subnets so as to ensure that unauthorized access to networks and files does not occur. Since access rights are varied, a typical user is required to log on to a wireless domain in each subnet in order to perform a back end authentication at each subnet. This causes a loss of continuity between subnets and other inefficiencies.